The amount of communication data handled in radio base stations has been dramatically increased in recent years. This causes an increase in signal throughput in the device such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) and an FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) within the substrate performing the process in the radio base station. Consequently, the communication speed between these devices has also been increased.
Serial RapidIO (registered trademark) is one of the specifications for which the above-mentioned various devices within the substrate are connected to a switch through a serial line to allow high speed communication up to 10 Gbps between the devices (for example, see RapidIO™ Interconnect Specification Part 1:Input/Output Logical Specification Rev1.3 (Non-Patent Literature 1)). The devices in the radio base station conforming to the specifications for Serial RapidIO (registered trademark) are also being put into practical use.
Serial RapidIO (registered trademark) defines the packet used for communication. For example, the packet of NREAD type is a read packet for requesting the device on the other end to read the data. Furthermore, the packet of NWRITE type is a write packet applied for writing the data into the device on the other end.